A New Story
by Promise Me This
Summary: Dark events are unfolding in the world of Maple Story. Eight children become the chosen ones to save the world.
1. Prologue

Hello first time writer here. This is just the prologue for now, if I get a good review I shall proceed to put in the first chapter!  
Any constructive critisism would be very nice as well

-The Crayon of Benevolence

* * *

--PROLOGUE--

--Victoria--

In a strange land filled with an equally strange aura, a chain of dark events were unfolding. In a small clearing of a leafy forest two men in casual clothing were in deep conversation. A short distance away another dark character hid in shadows of the trees in perfect silence listening intently to their whispered conversation. The two men hastily finished their conversation and teleported away leaving the hidden person behind.

"Oh shit, Julius the situation is worse than I thought." she spoke quickly into her wrist, " They have started the ceremony much earlier then we believed and _it_ has almost reached the final stage. However I did happen to overhear their next meeting place..." At this particular moment she felt a cold presence and turned quickly to observe. It happened to be one of the two men who she was eavesdropping on.  
"This is an interesting find now isn't it?" he spoke sweetly but had a deadly edge to his voice, "Little children should not meddle in affairs that are not theirs." She kept a calm face and didn't show any sign of fear on her face. "Hmm... don't feel like talking right now? Fair enough." He said quietly to the spy. Smoothly slipping into a battle position he calmly awaited her next move.  
"Suzy! Suzy!" a small voice buzzed from her watch, "You are not to stay and fight. That man is a user of forbidden and illegal magicks. Evacuate now. This is an order." Suzy began to make her move and slipped into her battle stance with a retreat.  
"Suzy was it? Wouldn't you and Julius just love to know my name?" he chuckled to himself, "Shame I'm not planning to tell you anytime soon... Now freeze." With those last words Suzy stood completely still.  
"Bastard, what do you plan on doing with me?" Suzy spat the words harshly at his face.  
The mysterious stranger recoiled with mock innocence on his face. "Such hatred my dear, I'm sure we can work something out between us..." He held Suzy's face close to his. Suzy in the meantime was still glaring at him. The stranger suddenly changed moods and spoke "Julius. Mark my words. Give. Up. I'm surprised at you though, such... determination. All you are doing by chasing after me is losing men... or in this case, women. Now don't even think about trying to use my voice or the hidden camera she has to track me down. You should know perfectly well I can change my appearance and voice as easily as I can breathe. Farewell Julius, me and Suzy have something to do now. Try to keep my words in mind." he calmly spoke and promptly disabled the microphone function in Suzy's watch, "Now miss Suzy. I'm afraid I cannot have you telling him anything else... like our next meeting place for example. So I'm afraid I'll have to leave you here. Don't even try trash talking me, that freeze spell should have disabled your voice as well as your movement by now..." The stranger smirked at Suzy's crestfallen face when she realized he was right and drew a few signs in the air with a practiced hand. Powerful dark lighting coursed through Suzy's body while she was simultaneously released from the freeze spell earlier cast. With her voice finally working she screamed curses at the stranger who coldly watches her. "Humph. Lets turn it up a notch then." he impatiently spoke and drew more complicated signs into the air. The signs became red and faded away while Suzy could feel her life force fading with it.  
"Julius... I'm sorry... I'm... so... sorry..." She whispered as her body fell to the ground in a lifeless bundle.  
The stranger finally satisfied teleported away again leaving Suzy in the clearing and a few words ringing in the air, "Pathetic Julius... Pathetic. "

* * *

--Orbis-- 

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit." Cried a man in odd white robes to a blank screen, "That's another one... Dammit Suzy I... argh!" Another intelligent looking woman interrupted,  
"Julius, don't be too harsh on yourself... she knew the risks. We all do. And Suzy would have much rather died for this mission then of old age, she has told you that many times." She looked at Julius sternly, her gaze demanding him to pull himself together.  
"Thank you Jenn"  
"It's my job Julius. What should we do now? We can't just quit and let Suzy's sacrifice be in vain can we"  
"...We both know Suzy would kill us if we just let him be. Bring in the outsiders." Julius' normally obedient assistant paused and just blinked at him.  
"Did you hear me Jenn"  
"Uh. Yes I did. But uhm... these outsiders have not been trained nor introduced nor do we know if we can trust their judgment and loyalty. The outsiders were only a suggestion from the council and and it's sti-"  
"Jennifer Hawkins. I told you to bring them in" Julius interjected emotionlessly.

Jenn promptly strode off to a machine and inputted a few commands. Many thoughts ran through her mind as she did this; Julius doesn't usually get as cold as this, is Julius about to jeopardize the whole mission or is he just desperate?, will the outsiders actually have a chance or will they be lost like Suzy and the others?. Finishing her chore she turned around and saw Julius looking at her remorsefully.  
"Look," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that. You are one of the most important members in this project and the one who trusts me most. But we do need to bring in the outsiders trained or not. They are the only ones who stand even a small chance of survival and success. Suzy said _it_ was almost at the final stage, the earlier we bring them in, the better the chance they stand. Now all we can do is wait till they arrive."

* * *

That's all for now! Like I said, a review would be nice and first chapter will come if someone likes it so far. 

-The Crayon of Benevolence


	2. Chosen Children

Bleh, I got bored of studying and decided to write the first chapter for this despite the fact I have no feedback. (hint hint)

[Tis now edited

-The Crayon of Benevolence

* * *

CHAPTER 1

--Earth--  
A warm light unseen by most people encases the planet in a warm glow. It quickly breaks up into several small pieces and heads towards the planet. In several locations across the small planet several selected children are blinded by a bright light and faint. In they eyes of others looking on, the children appeared to suddenly disappear into thin air. These who took notice soon forgot about them and continued on with their everyday life as if they had never existed.

* * *

--Orbis--  
In an empty white room several children lay asleep with a man standing beside the door. One by one they eventually wake up and find themselves in an unfamiliar surrounding. Shouts break out as they acuse one another of bringing them here. The man casts an irritated look across the room and summons several peals of thunder around the room. The startled children break up their fights and turn their attention to the man.  
"If anyone so much as opens their mouth," the stranger paused for effect and cast a dangerous glare around the room, "I will fry them."  
He proceeds to open a door to a large plain white room with several plush chairs. "Get in, stand in a line and do not forget what I said to you." he growled. Without any other alternative the children slowly walked into the room. Confusion and fear struck the children and whispered conversations broke the silence every now and then only to have the man look their way before the room became silent again.  
"Ahem." The old man cleared his throat at gain the attention of the room. "As hard as this may be to believe but... you children are no longer on the planet you call Earth." Loud murmurs go through the room and the man quietens the room with another show of lightning. "My name is Julius and I have called you all here today for our world, the world of Maple Story is in great peril. I ask for your help in saving this world. However, this mission will be dangerous and the only rewards will be the experiences and memories you have gained along the way, so if any of you are not feeling up to the challenge please step forward now." Julius paused while several nervous children stepped forward looking afraid, "Very well... please exit this room to the left and you will meet up with Jennifer who will then take you back home." Julius turned back to the rest of the room and continued, "Remember your lives may be at risk and this is not a task for the faint of heart so do not be afraid of turning us down." A few others looking unsure yet relieved stepped forward and joined the small crowd wishing to go home.

Looking around Julius only counts eight children left and decides this is enough to take on the task. "I apoligize for my harsh actions earlier but do understand it was nesessary to have everyone listening. I do hope you will forgive me." Julius looked genuinely sorry and the eight children couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Now, as this is a very important mission I just ask all of you to never speak your name, or the name of any other child in this room. So I ask you all to decide on new names, your name may be as absurd as you wish or even a pet name you have had on Earth. Start." Julius pointed at the first child in the line.  
"Uhmm... Immortal"  
"Bren"  
"Moosh"  
"...Mango"  
"Alilith"  
"Cloud"  
"Twig"  
"Italics"  
Upon reaching the end of the line Julius nodded his approval, "These are now the names you will go by during your entire time in our world. Do not ever speak of your real names as this may cause complications in your world. Now I will allow you all to socialize while we wait for Jennifer" The room suddenly buzzed with the excitement of these eight children.

The eight children sat together in a small circle to share their new names. The child by the name of Alilith asked, "What do you think this mission will be about?"  
"Haha, that's easy! We're gonna save the world right? So, we'll be fighting dragons, rescuing pretty princesses and theres gunna be a big parade and festivals when we get back!" replied Bren very eagerly.  
Mango pushed Bren aside and gave his opinion, "No way, dragons aren't real, you read too many books. But, I'll bet theres zombies and weird mutants that look like this-" he then pulled a face as several members fliched.  
"That is scary AND disgusting! There is no way I'm fighting anything like that." Immortal scolded and most of the group nodded in approval.  
"How about some cute elf chicks?" Cloud winked and the male members supported this greatly while the females sighed with disappoval.  
"That is so typical of boys, how about humans, wild animals and some old nutcase trying to destory the world eh? It's much more realistic." pointed out Italics.  
"And also a lot less fun." Moosh rebutted.  
A heated discussion started up within the group concerning magic, elves, logic and common sense.

Julius suddenly stepped back into the room with another person dressed in a white lab coat, smart looking glasses and her hair up in a bun, the woman walked up to the circle and spoke, "My, my, my. That's quite the imagination you all have there, you are all correct about this to some extent."  
"It's the elves isn't it?" enquired Moosh, the lady just laughed and and told them they would find out.  
She continued speaking in a much more serious tone now "Everyone, I'm Jennifer Hawkins, but call me Jenn. You eight have been chosen to be the saviors of Maple Story. You will now choose your professions in this world and gain powers respective to your jobs." Jenn paused to let the excitement of the children fade and continued, "You will be doing this by mentally placing a vivid memory or dream into the globe you arrived into this world with, it appeared to you as a bright light when you were called from Earth and should be in your hand now. Before we start does anyone have any concerns about this mission and wish to go home"  
The child named Immortal put her hand up and asked, "What about our lives at home? Won't people be worried that we... aren't there anymore"  
To this Jenn simply laughed and replied, "Do not worry, your current lives on Earth are no longer existent. If you wish to go back now you will resume you life a few hours from where you left off. If you decide to finish this mission you will be allowed to go back and continue your lives but from what time depends on how fast you complete this mission. Any last regrets children?" Jenn paused to allow them to answer but none of the eight did. "Now close your eyes and do a mental "Dear Diary" of the memory in your head I was talking about earlier."

All eight children closed their eyes and concentrated on different memories. Each child poured several different feelings into their globes; sadness, happiness, hope, regret, longing, love, hate and bitterness. Jenn and Julius watched patiently as the children's globes slowly change into different colours from their different thoughts and hoped that they would be the heroes of Maple Story. After what seemed like hours the children were finally allowed to open their eyes and see their globes. Jenn and Julius walked over to each member in line and Julius began giving them their jobs.  
"Green... a rare colour to see," began Julius, "Calm and patient, waiting for opportunities before striking. Immortal, you will be the archer"  
"Alilith, your globe turned out blue, blue is a cold colour, but it also gives one helpful personality, calmness and a formal demeanor. These abilities will help you call upon the ice and water elementals making you a good ice lightning magician like me."  
"Bren, your red globe signifies determination and strength. I believe you will do well as a fighter"  
"Moosh, purple is a powerful colour, a combination of red and blue making you strong yet careful at the same time. Perfect for fast kills as a bandit"  
"Mango, orange gives you a competitive and dynamic demeanor. This suits the hard hitting fire poison wizard"  
"Cloud, yellow is a very sociable and charismatic colour. We believe you will do well as the team leader and as a wise hermit"  
"Twig, black is a cold and concealing colour, you should be the assassin, merciless and unregretting. However do not stay too far into the dark path and try too keep a sort of balance"  
"And last but not least, Italics. White symbolizes peace and purity. Use the power of a cleric and keep faith even in the worst of situations. All of you are free to talk now, I will brief you on your mission later" Julius stopped talking as the room became full of talking and shouting again. Sighing to himself Julius sat down next to Jenn and wondered at the unlimited energy of children. They did make a strange bunch; most of them in school uniform, one in a gangster outfit and even some in pajamas. Julius signaled to his assistant Jenn and she exited the room left.

"Tch. I hope you all realize that this is not a game and that our lives are at risk." a voice came from behind them and caused the group to turn around. It was Twig speaking. Several members of the group sobered a little while others just became angry. Cloud decided to use his position of power as leader to tell him off and avoid a fight between them, "Do us a favor and keep your opinions to yourself. If you don't have anything good to say, then don't say anything at all."  
The group soon resumed their animated conversation while Twig moved to the corner of the room and sat impatiently. Italics seeing him alone pulled Immortal with her away from the group to talk to him Twig. Upon closer inspection Italics and Immortal realized that he had his eyes closed and sat down quietly close to him.  
"I really don't think I have as much patience as the old man said, I'm going back. Later." whispered Immortal to her new friend after a few minutes of waiting, Italics just nodded her consent and began watched Twig again.  
"Are you going to say anything?" Came Twig's voice, "Or are will you just be watching me like that?" Flustered, Italics mumbled a quick apology while Twig just smirked. "Of course." was his reply and he opened his eyes.  
Italics quickly remembered What she was going to say and began lecturing. "I don't think you should have said that to them. Let them dream and have fun for a while, besides, what right do you have to say... what you said"  
Twig paused after the sentence and sighed, "I have seen death with my own eyes. It is real," his eyes appeared distant and cold as he spoke again, "if someone close to you dies, you know these things and I think that gives me the right to say it"  
"I'm sorry..." she said searching for words, "I didn't mean to"  
"I don't want your apologies. I don't plan on trusting anyone just to have them killed in front of my eyes again. So don't think you're doing me any favours when you do whatever you're trying to do to make me open up. There is a reason why my globe turned out black. That's plus 5 Italics hate points now." He promptly closed his eyes again while Italics stormed off back to the circle and sat down fuming.  
"I see someone's already getting friendly." teased Mango in a sing-song way. Italics shot a glare as cold as ice at him.  
Immortal decided to put a word in for her silent friend. "That boy is the most annoying and stuck up child I have ever seen. I'm sure Italics has better taste then that"  
"Hey, he was kidding. We all saw what a moron he is." interjected Moosh.  
"Sorry, I should have realized. I guess I was still annoyed after trying to talk to him," Italics spoke and softened up, "you know, that child has five 'Italics hate points' now"  
Cloud decided to was time to say something meaningful for his team to remember, "Don't worry about it kiddo, we're all part of this team... although Twig hasn't realized that yet. Forgive and forget yeah?"  
The team nodded as a whole, "Yeah!"

* * *

That's it. The start of a new journey. Tis a bit rushed I know I'll probably come back and change a few things later on.  
This is chapter is basically an introduction so you know whats going on with a bit of character building.  
At the moment the story is sorta centered around Italics but I will try and change that a little. 

-The Crayon of Benevolence


End file.
